Punch Time Exploders Wiki
Welcome to the Punch Time Exploders Welcome to the Punch Time Exploders Wiki! Imagine for a moment what would happen if all of your favorite Cartoon Network characters came together, traveled to other universes beyond our own, befriend other heroes, and maybe a few villains who had a change of heart, and battle the forces of evil. In short, you have the Punch Time Exploders! Have fun, see the sights, really enjoy and get to know the charatcers, and check for any new updates, character wikis, moisodes (cross between of a movie, and an episode as a series), and if you like, work on the articles a little, to correct spelling, add special info, and add an image you think would look good, as long as it is related top the subject at hand. (please refer to the rules and guidelines to avoid getting in trouble.) Required Character Pages Heroes *Ben Tennyson (Incomplete; we need pages of ALL of Ben's alien heroes) *The Skylanders Army (Incomplete; we need pages of ALL Skylanders) *Dipper Pines *Mabel Pines *Stan Pines *Gideon Gleeful *Ford Pines Villains *Mojo Jojo *Duchess *Terrence *Bill Cipher (Incomplete) Other Characters Gravity Falls *Suggesica *Dr. Karate *Czar-barian Original Characters MLP:FiM OCs *Pred Judas (PTE version of Pred Judu Des) *McTrot (Equestria version of Jock) *Rusty Shoes (Equestria Version of Trusty) Gravity Falls OCs *Marcus Raspberry *Wallace Eldington *Albert Poppycock *(Last name Pufong) *(Last name Seoul) *(Last name Kimchi) *Romance Academy Love Interests (troo lawrve aworts) *Mabel's Dream Boys **Radley and Stuper **Brody and Swade **Swag and Buster *Waddle's Family **Twenty-Poundy **Twelve-Poundy **Thirty-Poundy *Gravity Falls Indie Bubblegum Pop Sensation Duo Divida Required Moisodes/Chronicles Page Moisodes Punch Time Exploders *The Punch Time Exploders Meet Steven Universe: The Movie (Placement in Season 2 or 3) *Punch Time Exploders and Teen Titans GO! To the Movies (Merged project of the movie and "Tower Renovation"; Dedicated to Stan Lee) *Punch Time Exploders vs. Teen Titans GO! vs. Teen Titans *Punch Time Exploders: The Battle for Mewni (Planned) *Punch Time Exploders meet the Incredibles (Planned; possible merged project of The Incredibles and Incredibles 2) *Punch Time Exploders meet Chicken Little *Punch Time Exploders: Toy Story *Punch Time Exploders: Toy Story 2 *Punch Time Exploders: Oogie's Revenge *Punch Time Exploders Meets The Rescuers (Takes place after "A Dog and Pony Show".) *Bernadette's LEGO Double Feature **Bernadette and The LEGO Movie (Prequel Episode) **Bernadette and The LEGO Movie 2: The Second Part *Bernadette and Yellow's Good Wilt Hunting: A potential Season 0 Lost Episode (This is basically Good Wilt Hunting told through the perspective of Yellow as she travels with Wilt.) *Punch Time Exploders meet The Lion King *We Bare Bears Duology (Planned in response to the announcement of the We Bare Bears movie) **Punch Time Exploders: Brother Bear **Punch Time Exploders: We Bare Bears SpongeBob and Friends (X-OvrLuvr Version) *Nicktoons Hero Gang Enter The Loud House (Planned in response to the announcement of the Loud House Netflix movie) Marvel Arc *Episode 1: Iron Man (More episodes to come) Chronicles This subsection is for Chronicles Episodes only. For the most part, the Moisodes list is covered, but if anyone has other ideas, feel free to talk to me on my Talk Page. Original Chronicles This enlists all the future Chronicles that have an original storyline. *Johnny Punches Time (Bernadette is looking for more recruits for the newly-formed Punch Time Exploders. Unfortunately, aside from The Planeteers joining in order to recruit Captain Planet, the only applicant that filled out a registration form was Johnny Bravo, who mainly wanted the job to impress the ladies. During the first days of Johnny's internship, the team has to figure out if there are any redeeming qualities that he has. However, Johnny is the least of Bernadette's worries; there is some serious infighting as some members are talking about quitting the team. Things don't get any better when they end up stranded on the planet Toxicia.) *Motor Madness (After the events of the first half of the first season, the United Universal Police Department has discovered that Bernadette has been operating various vehicles without a driver's license, as her Greylands-issue learner's permit had expired. Unfortunately, the United Universal Department of Motor Vehicles, or U.U.D.M.V. for short, only has a month left to teach classes. If she doesn't not pass a test within a month, she will either be given a chance to take a whole year of driving classes, or two whole years of prison at Incarcecon 2.0.) *Unnamed Amusementia Reintroduction Episode: Lord Rottenday seeks legal justice against the entire planet of an Amusementia re-intro when none of the rides can support the weight of his main wife Callie and her little sister Little Lucy. *Punch Time Exploders V. SpongeBob and Friends (A crossover event that involves Lords Rottenday and Cobra travel to each other's worlds to see who can conquer it faster, while also dealing with their respective enemies. Currently on hold until the Punch Time Exploders series reaches a certain point.) **Punch Time Exploders Yellow: Cobra's Bite **SpongeBob and Friends Grey: The Lodgers' Rotten Day *The TRUE Story of Void the Living Planet *Rapture of the Riptos (The Riptos clan has finally obtained assistance and managed to kidnap the entire High Council. Now that they are planning to destroy Void with technology from Lord Dominator's clan, the Punch Time Exploders and the Three Lords Alliance will have to work together to stop the ensuing apocalypse.) *Trixie Tang Tales (The untold adventures of Trixie Tang) AUU Episodes This enlists the future episodes that take place in the Alternate United Universes. *A World Undiscovered (A reintroduction to the Alternate United Universes, although this one will be quite different from the SAF AUU. It is also a redux of The Land Unknown. This will be the very first Scroopfan Redux episode of the PTE Chronicles.) MLP: FiM Chronicles This enlists any future MLP-related Chronicles. Unlike SAF, where Scroopfan decided to create a divergent timeline, these chronicles will play things straight for the series. *Prelude to Reformation (Post-''Friendship is Magic'' Episode. After being turned back from Nightmare Moon after her return, Luna is still feeling upset that no one appreciates her nights. Celestia tries to get her to come out, to no avail, and must rely on our heroes to snap her out of her funk.) *Apple Season! Judas Season! (Post-''Applebuck Season'' Episode. After Applejack was given an earful from the infamous Pred Judas, Applejack is considering giving up the farm life, and now her friends have to convince her otherwise.) *??? (Post-''Dragonshy'' Episode) *Villain's Night in Equestria (Post-''Luna Eclisped'' Episode. Jafar has cooked up an evil plan to take over Equestria on the Halloween-like holiday Nightmare Night, and just before the sun could rise, their time to strike has come. The villain have kidnapped Celestia, knowing that Luna could never raise the sun to begin the day and leaving Equestria to fall into eternal night. Until the proper team arrives, the mane 6 have to come up with a plan to round up all of Equestria and try to stop the villains.) *Magic University and The Spell Games (Post-''Super Speedy Cider Squeezy 6000'' Episode and Scroopfan redux of Magic University. After finally getting some cider after so many years, Rainbow treats her friends by taking them on a trip to a mysterious cider bar for mythical creatures hidden away from prejudice, where Twilight unexpectedly runs into some of her old college friends. Twilight tells the story of her experiences at her college Magic University, specifically her involvement in their sporting event, The Spell Games. Currently in need of placement.) **Christmas vs Hearth's Warming (Midquel to Magic University and the Spell Games and Scroopfan redux of Twilight, Spike, Taiku and Alice Save the Guardians. Madame Sphynx sends Twilight to the Frozen North of another world as a test in order to prove she is worthy to compete in the Spell Games after the following New Year celebration. In a side-plot, Valerie Farmer is upset because ponies are more interested in celebrating Hearth's Warming than Christmas.) **Unnamed Magic University Sequel (An original episode and potential sequel to Magic University and the Spell Games. This was planned because Scott Xeno was made to assumingly replace Maestro Falltalon as the secondary villain of the original.) *??? (Post-''The Lost Treasure of Griffonstone'' Episode; Contains the Ichy-Gilda relationship plot of The Land Unknown) *Cutie Mark of Horrors (Post-''Crusaders of the Lost Mark'' Episode and slight Scroopfan redux of Imaginary Troubles) *??? (Post-''The Washouts'' Episode. After explaining what happened with Lightning Dust and the Washouts, Twilight takes Rainbow Dash and Scootaloo to a show featuring a revived air show that predated the Wonderbolts, known as "The Magnificent Mares".) Scroopfan Redux This list is for future Chronicles episodes that are basically remakes of Scroopfan's Chronicles Episodes, used with his permission, of course. *Wrestling With Your Troubles (Redux of Boxing Out, Man!. The reason for this redux is that Scroopfan titled the episode "Boxing Out, Man" and the only fighter doing the boxing was a gorilla named Boxy, and the producer thought that fact was dumb.) *An All-Out New York Experience with Lord Dominator (Redux of An All-Out French Experience with Gary. According to Scroopfan, this was the most controversial episode of his SpongeBob and Friends adventure series, but now this one is getting a redux, that may or may not be so controversial) **An All-Out French Experience with Gary Review *Sandy's Crazy High School Reunion *Don't Feed the Deer... Or Her Anger *Untitled Deadpool's Little Visit Redux- Deadpool-centric episode that may or may not be a redux of Deadpool's Little Visit *The Punch Time Exploders Family Christmas (Redux of A SpongeBob, Spyro and Friends Christmas) *Star Learns Manaria (Post-''Cleaved'' Episode and Scroopfan Redux of Merlin Learns Magilo. After magic is destroyed, Star learns that the souls of the Magic High Commission are still alive, but they need magic in order to maintain physical forms. On hold until PTE's Alternate United Universes are established enough.) *My Big Fat Punch Time Exploders Thanksgiving (Redux of When Turkeys Revolt.) *Unnamed Gems vs. Elements Redux *Unnamed Fluttershy's Circus Stage Fright Redux *Superior Planet (X-OvrLuvr Version) (The Punch Time Exploders travel to a planet where they enter Superiors, beings with the one thing that sets them apart from most other worlds: superpowers.) *Almost Beat 'Em (Redux of Almost Had Them) Gravity Falls Chronicles This enlists any future Gravity Falls-related Chronicles. *The True Story of the Gobblewonker (Plot pending...) *Women Can Be Manly Too (Plot pending...) *??? (Plot: Mabel attends the unexpected funeral of President Quentin Trembley, and subsequently inherits the town of Gravity Falls.) *Fight Fighters 2 (Plot pending...) *The Summerween that Wouldn't End (Plot pending...) *The Shallow End (Plot pending...) *Girlz Cray-zee (Plot pending...) *Jurassic Falls (Plot pending...) *Back to the Bunker (Plot pending...) *The Other Six Real Girls (Plot: Soos knows that .GIFfany is the main character of Romance Academy 7... but whatever happened to the OTHER 6?) *Return of the Blind Eye (Plot pending...) Pokémon Chronicles (Moisodes) (Insert Pokémon Chronicles theme here) *The Platinum Dominator (Cyrus has survived the dimension he created being destroyed by Dialga and Palkia. He has also broken the rest of Team Galactic out of jail, and revived his plan to create a new world. Only this time, a mysterious force has foreseen this and calls upon Giratina to deal with him before his plans can succeed.) *Pokémon the Moisode: Shadow Revolution (Takes place between Diamond and Pearl and Black and White. Ash and his current friends are invited to Pokétopia for a huge tournament, and a little vacation.) Pending It is up for debate whether these episodes belong in the Punch Time Exploders series or the SpongeBob and Friends (X-OvrLuvr Version) adventures series. *A Christmas Carol *The Grinch (2018 film) *Sextuple Digi-Feature (Based on Digimon Adventure Tri.) **Reunion **Determination **Confession **Loss **Coexistence **Future *Winnie the Pooh films *Hoodwinked Miscellaneous Material *Lord Cobra and Rottenday have a Discussion (By Arthunter3/Scroopfan) Sections Punch Time Exploders (Main Section) Moisodes (Movie/Episodes) Chronicles Punch Time Exploders (Team) Allies SpongeBob and Friends (X-OvrLuvr Version) Nicktoons Hero Gang Disney Kingdom Hearts Fighting Force The Universal High Council Super Smash Warriors Villains Lord Rottenday Void the Living Planet Three Lords Alliance Quidilin Miscellaneous Rules and Regulations Differences between SAF and PTE Songs and Music Videos The Great Universal War The Video Game Wars Skylander Crystals Worlds Running Gags Romantic Couples The Legend of the Union Blades (Punch Time Exploders version of the Uniter Lore) The Universal Crusades Multiverse PTE-X Latest activity Category:Browse